


Warm

by PrioritiesSorted



Series: Prompt O'Clock [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Gen, general rescuing Sansa roadtrip cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brienne, Jaime, and Podrick help Sansa with her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you pretty please do a little drabble about Brienne, Jaime, and Pod finding and rescuing Sansa or the four of them just being a super cute family?

The were chunks of ice floating down the river and Sansa could no longer feel her hands, but she had to get it out. 

Her scalp was burnt and freezing but she would not stop scrubbing at it until all the dye was washed downstream. Though her hands were red, her hair stayed stubbornly brown, even as the water took the colour from it. 

She jumped when she heard the voice:

"Are you mad, girl? I did not risk my neck several times to rescue you from Littlefinger, only to have you die of cold in this buggering stream."

Jaime Lannister grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the river bank. She wrenched her arm from his grip and stumbled backwards, her wet hair spraying him with freezing water. He started, quickly shoving his gloved hands back under his cloak and saying softly, 

"My apologies, my lady. Supper is ready, and by the looks of you, you could do with something warm." 

Sansa wanted to refuse him, but her teeth were chattering so badly that she could barely reply. Instead she nodded curtly and stalked back into the forest towards their little camp. Brienne took one look at Sansa and opened her mouth as if to chide her, but there must have been something about Sansa’s appearance to make her pause; instead, she picked up one of the thick woollen blankets Mya had pressed on them as they fled the Eyrie, and wrapped it around Sansa’s shoulders. 

Supper was eaten in almost complete silence; the only sound Brienne and Lannister whispering to each other. Brienne kept shooting her concerned looks and Sansa couldn’t help feeling a little bad for worrying her. She might not trust Lannister, with his beautiful face eerily reminiscent of the Queen she thought she’d left behind, but the way Brienne had spoken of Sansa’s mother left her in little doubt of the woman’s good intentions. She was glad Pod was there too; though she had not enjoyed her marriage to the Imp, both he and his squire had always been kind to her. 

Pod reached for her empty bowl and she handed it to him, but Lannister snatched it out of his hands and put it in the empty pot along with the three others. 

"Come on Podrick. We’re on washing up duty." 

Sansa got up and made to follow them back to the river, but Brienne put a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Please I have to-" 

"Wash the dye out of your hair, I know, Jaime told me, but doing it like that will only make you cold and ill. We’re going to heat the water and help you; it’ll get done faster, and you won’t catch your death." 

Sansa stood dumbstruck as Brienne added more wood to the dwindling fire. There was something about her quiet practicality that reminded Sansa of her mother, and though she had only known Brienne a few days, there was something comforting about her presence, something gentle that had been missing since Sansa left Winterfell. 

"Thank you." 

***

Half an hour later Sansa, Brienne, and Pod were judiciously working the dye from Sansa’s hair. Ser Jaime, who seemed aware that Sansa was less comfortable with him, set to refilling the bowls with water from the river and ensuring that the pot was never empty of warm water. 

Once, he seemed to trip and fall, spilling a splash of cold water onto the back of Brienne’s breeches. He winked at Sansa and Pod before apologising profusely, and Pod rolled his eyes. 

"Are they always like this?" Sansa whispered as Brienne swiped at Ser Jaime, who dodged swiftly out of her way with a grin. 

"You’ll get used to it." Pod promised, and for the first time in a long while, Sansa thought this was something she wouldn’t mind getting used to. 


End file.
